


Hold Still

by amirosebooks



Series: Feels Like Home [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving Kelly's <a href="http://abiroux.tumblr.com/post/54082384409">text message</a>, Nick packed a bag and hopped on a plane to Colorado. The question is, does Kelly even want to see him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_April 2013_

 

Nick took a deep steadying breath as he watched the cab pull away. Kelly’s text message, ‘I fucking miss you Nick. Come to Colorado,’ had come in shortly after he had gotten home from work the day before. Without thinking twice he had booked a ticket and packed a bag. Now he stood at the end of Kelly’s driveway, heart in his throat, hoping he hadn’t made a mistake.

The sunset behind Nick was an awe inspiring mixture of purple and orange that barely seeped through all the trees. Gravel crunched under his feet with every step, the noise soothing in its repetition as he walked up the drive. Kelly’s house had two floors, a wraparound porch and a bright yellow front door. Digger had harassed Kelly about the door color when they had all visited for the housewarming party after Kelly’s divorce. According to Kelly the yellow was good feng shui. Nick thought the yellow door was just a good representation of his relaxed and upbeat personality. Right along with the marijuana plants he knew Kelly grew in the woods behind his house. After making his way up the front steps he hitched his duffel bag higher on his shoulder and rang the doorbell. Chuckling at the sound of Kelly’s muffled footsteps and shouting, “I’ll be right there!” 

The door swung open to reveal a distracted Kelly. Bare feet poking out from under the worn hems of a pair of faded, threadbare jeans that hung low on his hips. A light blue t-shirt stretched across his chest revealing muscular arms and gave glimpses of his tanned stomach when he moved. His hair was mussed and falling into the blue-green eyes that Nick regularly found himself getting lost in the last few months. His mouth went dry and blood rushed to his groin at the sight of the man in front of him.

“How much do I owe you?” Kelly frowned down at his wallet as he rifled through the money inside.

“Are you calling me a whore again, Kels?”

Kelly froze and looked up at Nick, eyes widening slightly before a lazy smile spread across his face. Kelly took a step forward, fisted Nick’s shirt and began walking them backwards into the house. The anxiety he had felt when he arrived melted away under Kelly’s unwavering gaze. Once inside Nick dropped his duffel to the floor and kicked the door closed behind them. Kelly continued walking backwards until he was leaning against the entryway wall. He tugged on Nick’s shirt to bring them closer together. Light glimmered in Kelly’s color changing blue-green eyes as they danced back and forth, studying Nick’s face.

“You’re here.” The words came out in a reverent murmur.

Nick nodded and licked his lips.

“You sounded like you needed me.”

Kelly’s eyes followed Nick’s tongue across his mouth.

“I did.”

Then Kelly’s hands were winding their way around Nick’s body and into his hair, pulling him closer. Nick finished closing the distance between them and brushed his lips across Kelly's. With a sigh he felt Kelly's body melt against his own as their lips danced together in slow, reacquainting kisses. Their hips rocked together in a lazy rhythm, saying 'Hello, I've missed you' instead of 'Oh god, I need to be inside you.'

Nick realized he had lied, to Kelly and to himself. He hadn't come here because Kelly needed him, he came here because he needed Kelly. It had been weeks since he had held the man in his arms and it was suddenly far too long. The realization made his throat tight, breath catching in his chest.

Kelly's tongue traced Nick's bottom lip and they both groaned. He kneaded at the muscles in Kelly's back. They sighed as Kelly began sliding their erections together. The heat crackling between them was almost visible, making Nick’s skin tingle. Pulling his mouth from Kelly's he licked and bit his way across Kelly's cheek. The sounds Kelly made for him were something he savored; he needed them like he needed his next breath.

Nick nipped at Kelly's jaw. "Who were you trying to give money to, Kels?"

Kelly groaned and tightened his grip on Nick’s hair.

"Pizza guy."

"Mhm?" Nick purred as he nuzzled Kelly's throat.

"Yeah, I ordered pizza." He let out a contented moan as Nick drew lazy lines on his neck with his tongue. "Was missing you. Decided to watch the Boston Bruins game, eat pizza and smoke weed instead of calling you to whine."

Nick sunk his teeth into the chunk of flesh that connected Kelly's shoulder to his neck. Brushing a tender line up Kelly’s neck with his nose, he paused to inhale the scent of his skin when he reached Kelly’s cheek. Pressing their foreheads together he stared into Kelly’s glittering eyes. Swallowing he whispered against Kelly’s mouth, "You can always call me when you miss me."

Their lips met again with renewed ferocity. Kelly’s fingers clutched at Nick’s hair, he hiked himself up so that his legs were wrapped around Nick’s waist. Nick groaned around Kelly’s tongue. Palming Kelly’s ass he pushed him harder into the wall. Kelly began tugging at the hem of Nick’s shirt, trying to pull it off without removing his mouth from Nick’s.

The doorbell rang. 

Nick pulled his mouth from Kelly’s who made a protesting sound as he tried to chase Nick’s lips. Nick smiled and rubbed his nose against Kelly’s. “Your pizza is here.” He murmured against Kelly’s kiss swollen lips. Unwrapping Kelly’s legs from his waist he relished in the feeling of Kelly’s muscular body sliding down his own. He swatted Kelly’s ass once when his feet were planted back on the ground. “Go pay the man.” Grabbing his duffel bag from the floor he made his way to the kitchen, smiling to himself when he heard Kelly scramble towards the door cursing under his breath the whole way. 

He was in the kitchen gathering plates and bottles of water when Kelly returned with the pizza. “I can’t believe you made me answer the door like this.” Kelly gestured towards his crotch where his erection was straining against the fabric of his jeans. Nick grinned at Kelly as he took the pizza box and began placing slices on their plates. Throwing a smile over his shoulder he raised an eyebrow.

“Are you saying the pizza guy wasn’t impressed?”

“Oh, he was impressed.” Kelly scoffed. “I think he was disappointed that I didn’t need a hand.”

Nick turned back to the pizzas and clenched his teeth briefly. Clearing his throat he plastered on a smile. “You didn’t want to invite him in to play? An extra set of hands could be fun.” Kelly’s fingers hooked in Nick’s belt loops and he turned him so they were facing. Kelly’s face was scrunched in that squinting frown he wore when Nick was frustrating him. Smiling, Nick stepped closer. “Come on, Kels, you sure you don’t want to share me with the pizza guy?”

“No,” Kelly growled against Nick’s lips as he pulled him closer. “You’re mine and I don’t want to share.” Kelly bit down on Nick’s bottom lip pulling a groan from Nick. They crushed their mouths together over and over again, fingers dancing up and down each other’s backs. Nick basked in the thrill he got from Kelly’s possessive nature. He had been with many different partners over the years, but none had felt the need to claim him like this.

“Maybe next time,” Nick growled against Kelly’s lips between kisses. “You’ll remember to check who is at the door before you answer it.” 

Kelly hummed in agreement, nipping at Nick’s mouth as he pulled away.

“Come on, Nicko. The pizza is getting cold and I know you want to watch the hockey game.”

Nick smiled against Kelly’s forehead as he gave him a quick kiss.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

A little over an hour later Kelly’s eyes were glazing over from watching the hockey game. He liked the sport well enough, but there were much more interesting things he would rather be doing at the moment. Like Nick, he would much rather be doing Nick. 

Adjusting his erection he glanced at Nick. He had been perched on the edge of the couch for at least the last fifteen minutes. Once in a while he would shout at the television about bullshit calls or pump his fists in the air when his team scored. Kelly looked back at the screen. There were seven minutes of play left in the game and the Bruins were leading three-nothing. A mischievous smile spread across his face. After waiting for another break in play he moved to straddle Nick’s lap. Threading his fingers in Nick’s hair he began placing light, wet kisses along his jawline. Nick hummed in appreciation and used Kelly’s ass to pull him closer. 

“Nicko,” Kelly nipped at Nick’s earlobe. “Did you really come here to watch hockey all night?”

Nick shuddered beneath him. Kelly smiled into his skin as he licked at Nick’s hammering pulse.

“Kels,” Nick grabbed a handful of Kelly’s hair and pulled his head back until they were looking at each other. “What are you up to?”

Kelly ground his groin into Nick’s growing erection and smiled. 

“I’m trying to get fucked. I thought I was making that pretty obvious.”

Kelly winked as he watched Nick struggle to keep the smile off of his face. Nick grabbed Kelly’s ass and pulled him so that they were both lying on the couch with Kelly sprawled on Nick’s chest. Rocking his hips into Nick’s he returned to licking at Nick’s pulse. He loved hearing the little noises that escaped from Nick when Kelly had him like this. Dragging his fingertips down his ribs he relished in the hitch in Nick’s breath.

“I don’t know.” Nick’s voice was rough and Kelly could feel him fighting the urge to snap his hips against Kelly’s. “This game has a lot of time left, anything could happen. Do you think you have a chance at distracting me enough to stop watching?”

Kelly nudged at Nick’s earlobe with his nose and purred. “I can certainly try.” 

After finding the hem of Nick’s shirt he began inching the fabric upwards, dragging his fingertips along Nick’s stomach. His other hand pulled at the collar of Nick’s shirt, exposing the top of his shoulder and collar bone. Kelly took his time massaging every inch of that newly exposed skin with his tongue. Nick was panting underneath him and digging his fingers into Kelly’s ass. Just when it seemed like Nick was on the verge of giving in Kelly sat up. Rolling his hips back and forth on Nick’s erection like he was riding him he watched as Nick threw his head back against the arm of the couch, throat bobbing as he swallowed. Nick’s hands gripped Kelly’s thighs, thumbs tracing circles against Kelly’s jeans. 

“I’m still just not convinced you have it in you.” With a wicked smile on his face, he turned to meet Kelly’s eyes. “I mean, this game is going to determine whether the Bruins make it into the playoffs or not.” 

Kelly squinted. _Oh, it’s on fucker_. With a grin and a flick of his fingers he had the clasp to Nick’s jeans undone. A few careful tugs later Kelly had Nick’s leaking cock exposed. Raising an eyebrow he smirked at Nick before leaning forward to lick the precum from the flushed head with a gentle swipe of his tongue. Nick gasped. He wrapped his hand around the base and slid the head into his mouth. Swirling and wriggling his tongue against Nick’s cock as he bobbed up and down. Sounds spilling from Nick’s mouth became the guide Kelly followed to know what drove him wild and what drew out the pleasure.

Nick had been surprised at how much Kelly enjoyed sucking him. He had told Kelly many of his partners, especially if they were inexperienced, were hesitant to put a cock in their mouth. Kelly didn’t care, he would do almost anything to see Nick like this. Head thrown back, hands fisting the couch cushions, legs spread as far as the jeans around his knees would allow, stomach contracting as his breath hitched and a litany of curse words spilling from Nick’s mouth between moans. It warmed his heart to be able to give Nick pleasure like this. 

Kelly slid slowly upwards, holding the head of Nick’s cock in his mouth as he flicked his tongue at the slit. Nick’s stomach clenched under Kelly’s fingers as he traced the ridges of muscle under his skin. A groan escaped his lips as Nick’s hips snapped when he tried to push deeper into Kelly’s mouth. Their eyes met and Kelly winked. Engulfing the rest of Nick’s cock he swallowed around the head. 

“Fucking hell!” Nick screamed and Kelly hummed happily, months of practice was finally paying off.

Suddenly Nick’s fist was gripping Kelly’s hair, dragging him upwards. He pulled Kelly until they were face to face, Nick’s wet cock straining between their bodies. Nick stared at him for a moment before crushing his mouth against Kelly’s. They explored each other with their tongues, teeth bruising their lips. Clinging to each other they melted into the kiss. It became slow, lingering and the tenderness of it made Kelly’s stomach flip. Moaning, Nick tugged at his hair again until they were looking at each other again. His breath caught as he stared into the fire in Nick’s green eyes. 

“I want you upstairs. Naked. Now.” Nick growled. “I want you kneeling on the bed, hands on the headboard. Don’t touch yourself until I get there.”

Kelly’s eyelids fluttered at the command and a whimper fell from his lips. Hopping off the couch, he shucked his clothes and rushed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick watched as Kelly scrambled up the stairs two at a time, somehow managing not to trip while he shed clothes. Nick took a steadying breath as he switched off the game, not bothering to look at the score. Kelly’s mouth had felt enthusiastic and amazing, he had almost cum down his throat, but there was something he had been dying to try. Nick smirked to himself at the idea as he straightened his clothes. Taking his time he made sure the house was locked, the food was put away and all of the lights were out. Picking up his duffel bag from the dining room where he had left it he slowly began to climb the stairs. 

When he got to the bedroom Kelly was standing on his knees on the bed, thighs wide, back to the door. His hands were wrapped around the bars of his headboard and Nick could see sweat glistening on his skin. A thrill of anticipation ran through his body as he stripped. Kelly looked over his shoulder at Nick and squirmed in place. He quietly walked over to the nightstand and removed the bottle of lube and some condoms which he tossed on the bed. Hands on his hips he turned to look at Kelly who was watching him, devouring his naked body with his gaze. Nick gave him a predatory smile.

“I want you to kneel a little bit higher and get comfortable. You won’t be moving from that position for a while.”

Kelly groaned and shifted his position, cock bobbing in front of him, the tip shining. Nick climbed onto the bed and knelt behind Kelly, pressing his chest to Kelly’s back. He ground his cock against Kelly’s ass, pulling at his hips. Kelly moaned and pushed his ass back into Nick.

He leaned against Kelly’s head, lips brushing his ear. “No moving. I want to you stay exactly where I put you. If you move, I’ll stop what I’m doing until I’m convinced you can hold still.”

“Christ, are you trying to kill me?”

He drug his teeth along the shell of Kelly’s ear, feeling the man shiver against him. “You can make as much noise as you want, but don’t fucking move.”

Kelly’s moan sounded like a whine and it sent a spike of lust rushing through Nick’s spine. He smoothed over Kelly’s ribs and twitching stomach with heavy fingers. With his tongue he licked a trail up Kelly’s spine from the middle of his back to the base of his skull. One hand wrapped around Kelly’s leaking cock, the other to brush against the glossy head. He stroked Kelly’s cock slowly with just enough pressure to bring him higher, but not enough to get him closer to cumming. Kelly had moved from moaning to shouting and cursing Nick’s lineage. The muscles in Kelly’s arms and back were twitching in an obvious effort to stay still. With one final swipe of his thumb along the head of Kelly’s cock Nick released him.

“Fuck, are you kidding?”

“Nope” Nick bit into the flesh of Kelly’s shoulder blade which made Kelly writhe and scream. “I said hold still.”

“I’m holding. I’m holding. Just don’t fucking stop.”

Nick alternated between biting, kissing and licking as he made his way down Kelly’s back. Sucking one of his fingers into his mouth he made sure to get it nice and wet. Pulling the finger from his mouth with an audible pop and he watched the noise send a shiver through Kelly’s body. Stretching out on his stomach, he leaned up on his elbows so his face was in line with Kelly’s ass. He used his wet finger to tease Kelly’s opening. Pushing in at the same time that he nipped at Kelly’s right ass cheek.

“Son of a fucking bitch!”

Nick thrust his finger slowly in and out of Kelly’s ass making him moan louder. Kelly’s muscles shook with tension and he was noticeably trying to resist the urge to ride Nick’s finger. With the thumb of his other hand he spread Kelly’s ass. Using his tongue he traced Kelly’s anal muscles as they clenched around Nick’s finger. 

“Yes, please!”

Nick removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. Alternating between stiffening his tongue to thrust inside and letting it flicker against the edges of Kelly’s sensitive asshole. At this point Kelly’s screams were entirely incoherent. Nick pulled away and nipped at Kelly’s lower back as he grabbed the lube. Once he had coated his fingers he slid two of them into Kelly, drawing out a shout. 

“Nick! Oh fuck, I’m close.”

Groaning he realized that while he was warming Kelly up he had managed to ignore his own erection which was now achingly hard and on the verge of cumming just from touching Kelly. Removing his fingers he scrambled for one of the condoms, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it on to his cock. That action alone was almost enough to bring him over the edge. After a few swipes of lube he was clutching at Kelly’s hips and pushing his way in. Kelly thrust his ass back onto Nick’s cock.

“Kels, please,” Nick threaded his fingers in Kelly’s hair and clenched his teeth as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. “Don’t move unless you want this to be over too soon.”

“Seriously, you still don’t want me to move?” Kelly panted and let his head fall back onto Nick’s shoulder. “I can’t stay still while you’re fucking me, Nicko. It’s fucking impossible.”

“You can,” Nick’s lips brushed against Kelly’s with every word. “And you will.”

Still holding Kelly’s hair Nick claimed his mouth. Their tongues danced together, thrusting into each other’s mouths as Nick began thrusting into Kelly’s ass. They swallowed each other’s moans with each passionate kiss. Nick’s chest ached with unidentifiable emotion. He had missed this, kissing Kelly, being inside him. Hell, Nick missed the simple pleasure of sharing dinner and a game with him. He tried to put that feeling into his kiss, the desperation, the burn in his heart and the pleasure he got from being here with Kelly. 

Sighing Nick pulled back from the kiss and let Kelly’s hair slip through his fingers as he slid his hand down Kelly’s body. Sucking Kelly’s earlobe into his mouth, he pulled a keening from Kelly. 

“Are you ready to hold still for me, Kels?” Nick pulled his cock almost all of the way out of Kelly’s ass. “You ready to stay still for me while I fuck you slow and deep?” He slowly slid his cock back into Kelly as deep as it could go, making them both groan once he was all the way in.

“Yes,” Kelly’s voice was shaky.

“You can turn your head and you can make as much noise as you want, but don’t move your body. I want you to just feel what I am doing to you.”

Kelly nodded and turned to rest his forehead on Nick’s cheek. Nick continued to fuck him slowly, deeply, for a few more minutes. All the while his hands massaged up and down Kelly’s thighs, stomach and chest. They exchanged more sweet, sucking kisses as Nick rolled Kelly’s balls in one hand and teased the base of his cock with the other, pulling sighs from Kelly’s mouth into Nicks.

“What about now?” Nick whispered against Kelly’s mouth as his fingertips traced a barely there line up Kelly’s cock. “Are you reading for me to fuck you hard and fast?”

Without waiting for a reply Nick pulled nearly all the way out of Kelly before slamming back in. The sudden change in rhythm caused Kelly to shout, curse and scream again. Kelly’s hips began pushing back to meet his thrusts. Nick growled, pushed deeply into Kelly and stopped.

“Did you move?” He fed the words directly into Kelly’s ear.

Kelly groaned and shook his head.

Nick nipped at the skin below Kelly’s ear. “I’m not sure I believe you.” He continued to bite his way down Kelly’s neck. “I think you forgot what you were supposed to be doing.” Once he reached the base of Kelly’s neck he began kissing, licking and biting his way around the back of Kelly’s neck. “What did I tell you about moving?”

Kelly ground his hips back against Nick’s cock. “Please, baby. Just fuck me.”

Nick smiled into Kelly’s hair and began pulling his cock out of Kelly’s ass ever so slowly. “Don’t mind if I do.” He thrust back inside. 

At this point he didn’t actually care if Kelly stayed still or not, he loved when he got him riled up enough to lose control and forget what he was told to do. So he didn’t bother to stop again when Kelly started to thrust back onto him in earnest, fucking himself on Nick’s cock. Wrapping a hand around Kelly’s cock he began to stroke him in time with their thrusts. 

“Cum for me Kelly. Let me see how much you love me fucking you.”

Kelly’s head fell back against Nick’s shoulder again as he screamed and spilled into Nick’s hand. As Kelly pulsed and clenched around him the orgasm he had been fighting off ran through him. Burying his face in Kelly’s neck he moaned and filled the condom. Right before his vision went white he heard himself cry, “Kels… baby.”

Once Nick was aware of his surroundings again he gently pulled out of Kelly and got up to dispose of the condom. Kelly practically melted from his spot kneeling in front of the headboard onto the bed. With a wet cloth he had retrieved from the bathroom Nick cleaned them both off then switched off the light. Climbing into bed he pulled the blanket up over them as he wrapped Kelly in his arms. With their legs intertwined and Kelly’s head tucked into the hollow between Nick’s jaw and his shoulder they both relaxed, allowing the last of the day’s tension to fall from their bodies. He pulled Kelly closer and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Within a few minutes, Kelly’s breathing evened out and Nick noticed the ache in his chest was gone. He hadn’t consciously noticed it before, but he recognized it as being the one that had settled in when Kelly had left Boston after a weekend visit a few weeks ago. Nick swallowed against the burn behind his eyes and pressed his nose into Kelly’s hair, basking in the scent of the man in his arms. 

He still didn’t know what they were doing, or what they were to each other now. Naming the emotions that swirled inside was beyond him. One thing he did know for certain was that he belonged to Kelly just as much as Kelly belonged to him, and he wasn’t going to give him up without a fight. With that settled in his mind he nuzzled Kelly’s hair one more time before succumbing to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight filtering through the bedroom window woke Kelly several hours later. He was too warm and the blanket seemed heavy. Frowning he opened his eyes. _Nick_. Heart racing in his chest, he smiled. Memories from the evening before rushed through him, making his eyes burn. _He came to see me._ Kelly could hardly believe it. Of course, he had been surprised that Nick was still willing to continue exploring the chemistry between them after he had returned from service too. 

When the Marine had walked onto Kelly’s porch and handed Nick his service papers Kelly had been convinced that everything they had shared since New Orleans would be over. Nick made no promises to him before he left. Kelly had spent the time that Nick and the rest of Sidewinder were gone dreading their return. Anxious for the moment when the men he considered brothers, the closest thing to real family he had since the death of his parents, would come back and turn him away. It hadn’t happened though.

 

* * *

 

_Seven Months Earlier_

 

A week after they returned the whole team, and Garrett, had come to Kelly’s house for the weekend. Nick cooked, Ty sang and Garrett won their impromptu knife throwing competition. Digger managed to blow up one of the trees in Kelly’s backyard, though he swore up and down that he had nothing to do with it. Owen kept sneaking off to make phone calls to someone named Riley, but he refused to talk about it. Naturally everyone teased him about it mercilessly.

Things had been awkward between Nick and Kelly for the first few hours. Each of them making excuses to not be alone with the other. Finally, Kelly had gotten tired of dancing around the subject and he’d cornered Nick on the side of the house after dinner. 

“Hey, Nick.” Kelly had pulled gently at his arm until they were both leaning against the side of the house. “How are things?”

Nick had brushed a thumb over his mouth. “They’re good. Still trying to wrap my head around the transition from there to here.” He’d waved a hand at his head in gesture that was very reminiscent of Ty. Kelly’d smiled, that always happened when Sidewinder spent time together, they slipped back into mimicking each others mannerisms. “How has it been here?” Nick had nodded his chin at Kelly’s stomach. “Did you end up healing okay?”

Kelly’s fingers had drifted absently to the scar on his abdomen. “Yeah, it was rough there for a bit, but you saw that. It’s doing fine now. I’m almost back to 100%.”

“That’s really good.” 

They’d stared at each other for a few moments. Drinking in Nick’s features Kelly’d studied the way his red-blonde hair shimmered in the evening sun, how his green eyes seemed to take in everything around them even when they were focused on Kelly. He’d swallowed and Nick had looked nervously at the tree line next to the house, looking like he had something he wanted to say, but was struggling to find a way to say it.

“Do you still want to fuck me, Nick?” Kelly was only mildly surprised he had blurted the question out like that.

Nick had looked back at him, eyes wide. After a moment he must have seen that Kelly was asking the question seriously. The cocky, flirtatious half-smile that Kelly had recently grown to love, the one that sent a rush of anticipation and heat running through his body, had spread across Nick’s face.

“Yeah, I definitely still want to fuck you.”

Kelly had licked his lips and smiled.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Then Nick’s fingers were slipping into Kelly’s hair and their mouths were pressing together. Next thing he remembered Kelly’d found himself with his legs wrapped around Nick’s waist, back against the wall as they rutted against each other. “Fucking missed you, Kels.” Nick’s whisper had heated Kelly’s skin as he gently wrapped his hand around Kelly’s throat. Kelly’d bit his lip trying to contain his scream as he came in his jeans. Nick’s mouth found his again just in time for Kelly to swallow his shout as he tensed and came against Kelly. They shared slow, lingering kisses as they caught their breath.

A crash from the back of the house had caught their attention. They’d both looked up to see Ty, jaw dropped, eyes wide staring at them. Kelly’d grinned as he slid down from his perch on Nick’s waist. “Uh, I would say ‘it’s not what it looks like’, but it totally was.” Ty’s mouth opened and closed, he’d gestured at them with one hand in a ‘what the fuck’ motion before letting it fall at his side. 

Kelly had looked at Nick, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and raised an eyebrow. Nick shrugged. “Ty, you okay, man?” Ty had closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Hey, Garrett!” Kelly’d shouted towards the backyard. “I think we broke your boyfriend!”

Zane came rushing around the corner, his worried expression turning to confusion when he saw Ty hiding behind his hand. Zane had placed a cautious hand on Ty’s shoulder. “Ty, what’s wrong?” Ty’s hand flopped away from his face. He’d looked up at Nick and Kelly, his shoulders rising and falling like he was trying to slow his breathing. He’d opened his mouth again, like he was finally going to speak, but ended up closing it and shook his head. Kelly giggled, and Nick poked him in the ribs, as Ty turned his frustrated expression towards Zane. 

“They’re _fucking_ , Zane.” One of Ty’s had hands flailed wildly at Nick and Kelly. “They’re FUCKING _EACH OTHER_!”

Zane had blinked and his expression grew contemplative. They stood there for a few moments, Ty panting and mumbling to himself while Zane continued to process everything. Eventually Zane’d turned and met Nick’s eyes. “So, you two are together now?”

Kelly had felt Nick tense before he heard the answer, “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Zane had nodded. Ty was turning red and continuing to stare at Zane like it was somehow his fault. Zane took a step forward, hand extended to shake theirs. “Congrats you guys.” Nick and Kelly both shook Zane’s hand. An inhuman shout from Ty’s direction had made them all turn around to stare at him.

“Are you FUCKING _KIDDING_ ME? How? Why? When? What?” Ty was pacing, hands flailing at them while he shouted.

“You forgot ‘where’ and ‘who.’” Kelly had grinned at Ty. Getting him riled up like this was always amusing. Kelly had turned to look at Nick who was watching Ty as he paced back and forth, muttering to himself. “Hey, my jeans are all sticky, so I’m going to go inside and change.”

Nick had smiled, “Mine are too. I’ll be up in a second.” 

They’d kissed briefly before Kelly pulled away from Nick’s arm that had still been resting on his shoulders. As he had made his way to the front of the house he heard Ty say, “I hate you assholes so much.”

 

* * *

 

Kelly’s snorting laughter caused Nick to jump in bed next to him. Slapping a hand over his mouth Kelly tried to contain his giggles while Nick looked around the room wildly. Once Nick seemed aware of his surroundings he wiped a hand over his face and turned back to Kelly with a stern gaze. “What the fuck, Kels? It’s three in the morning.”

The statement only made Kelly giggle more. “I was just thinking about when Ty caught us on the side of the house that weekend when Sidewinder stayed here.”

Nick’s brow furrowed for a moment. “The first or second time?” Stretching out on the bed he pulled Kelly back into his arms and pressed a kiss on his temple.

“The first time.” His sides were beginning to ache from laughing so hard. “His face when Garrett came around the corner, like it was all his fault.” Kelly wiped tears from his eyes.

“Second time was worse though.” Nick chuckled. “I thought he was going to actually explode.”

“Oh god, yeah.” Kelly rolled his face into Nick’s shoulder.

“At least I was able to shut you up before he found us in the woods.”

His pulse raced and his cock filled. “That one was really fun.”

Nick’s hand landed on his hip, urging him closer. “It was.” 

Kelly could barely make out his heated gaze in the moonlight, but it was enough to make him shudder. They rolled together until he was on his back with Nick on his elbows above him. For a long time they stayed just like that, caressing each other with their eyes as they studied each other’s faces. 

_I love him_. 

Kelly blinked and waited for the inevitable panic he should feel from such a realization to set in. But it never came. Their noses brushed as their mouths finally met in a lazy rhythm. Kelly’s hands smoothed over the muscles of Nick’s shoulders. Their erections began to slowly slide together. Nick’s hands slid down Kelly’s chest making him moan into their tender kisses.

Nick hooked one of Kelly’s legs over his elbow, Kelly wrapped the other around Nick’s leg. Somehow between kisses Nick had managed to find their bottle of lube, his slick fingers pressed against Kelly’s entrance causing him to cry out. Panting he rode Nick’s fingers while Nick nipped at his collarbone. 

Sex had never felt like this, and Kelly had gotten a lot of sex over the years. Never before had he felt this connected to the person he was sleeping with. His skin had never come alive like this under the attention of a lover. 

Removing his fingers Nick rolled on a condom and pushed into Kelly, drawing groans from both of them. Nick hiked Kelly’s leg up further as he moved deeper. Pressing their foreheads together they shared breath and quick kisses between thrusts. They wrapped around each other like spider monkeys, clinging together as if they were trying to absorb each other through sheer force of will. Kelly’s chest ached and eyes burned. The emotions of the moment overwhelming him. 

He cried out against Nick’s lips as he came, “Baby.” The answering gasp from Nick reminding him of the words Nick had spoken hours earlier, ‘ _Kels… baby._ ’ Kelly crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, blinking away the tears in his eyes. Nick groaned into his mouth as he came, pushing as deep into Kelly as he could go.

They cleaned up quickly with a t-shirt. Nick melted onto the sheets and drew Kelly down to him. They pulled the blankets up over them and they curled around each other once more. Kelly nuzzled against Nick’s chest, basking in his scent and the feel of his skin. Nick’s fingers trailed lightly up and down Kelly’s spine, each pass making him shiver. 

_I love him. I love him and it hurts._ Being shipped out on missions with Sidewinder, away from his ex-wife, had never hurt like this. It burned, knowing that they would return to sleeping hours away from each other in a matter of days or even hours. Kelly swallowed heavily and tried to move even closer to Nick. As if being closer now would lessen the ache when he was away. 

“Hey,” Nick’s hand brushed through Kelly’s hair as he tilted their faces so they could see each other. “Are you okay?” Kelly’s pressed his lips together and nodded. Nick frowned and leaned closer to kiss Kelly’s forehead. Kelly swallowed again, took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. 

Licking his lips he looked into Nick’s eyes. “How long do I have you for?”

When Nick tensed momentarily Kelly realized that the question was really two. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he watched Nick’s nervous expression.

“Just for the weekend. I fly back out Sunday night.”

Kelly gave him a tight smile and nodded. He brushed his lips against Nick’s in an effort to reassure him. Burying his face into the nook under Nick’s chin he blinked back his tears. _It hurts._ Nick was kissing his hair and he felt his body grow heavy as sleep threatened to claim him. _I should tell him, just put it out there._ If Nick got scared and pulled away now Kelly could still recover. He almost believed that. He chewed on his lower lip and traced circles on Nick’s chest with his fingers. With a steadying breath he made a decision.

“Hey, Nick…”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one has a cliffhanger ending. I do have an epilogue planned, but we'll see when that gets finished. Also, the flashback to Weekend at Kelly's in this chapter is what made me write Weekend at Kelly's so the scene is a repeat, just from a different POV.


End file.
